


Strong

by TheLarryDiaries



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Superhero!AU, hero!Harry, highschool!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew about them but his family. Not even his closest friend, not like he has many of them. He had powers. And the only other person to be told was the new kid...</p><p>~Bases on 'Strong' by One Direction (sorta)~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

He looks at the ruins in victory. The obnoxious contraptions these evil scientists make are really easy to destroy. Those 'so-called' geniuses are wasting his time. He could be at school, being ignored by almost every homophobic teenager, but instead he skips the tormenting to fight crime as the city of London's favorite superhero. He likes to feel appreciated, but not when he does something that anyone can do. Sure, he has super cool powers and stuff, but it only takes a simple punch to take on the devices. Anyone can do that. But they choose to be dependent on him for even the dumbest thing. Oh well. At least Harry can climb and he likes cats.

No one knows about his powers. Except his family, of course. And they still kept him, never judged, never tried to feed off his good will, just treated him like a normal highschool junior. They never needed to ground him though. He was always making good grades and well behaved.

But for Harry, despite his wealth and good looks, he has rarely any friends. As mentions earlier, many people at his school are homophobic. And there were only a handful of people who accepted him. He was glad. He had people he could trust. He still never mentioned his powers, and he was very precationary of everything he did in public without his super suit. He can't tell anyone else.

But that was gonna change soon. Harry didn't think he'd ever tell someone at all. Until he told the new kid...


	2. 1

"Hi, I'm Louis. Could you tell me were the science wing is? I've got physics and I'm new." Harry looked up from his locker. No wonder this kid his talking to him. Normally and not cruelly.

"Sorry, you don't want to talk to me. You'll be excluded from everyone else."

"Why?" He questioned. Wow. Harry didn't think the boy in front of him could be any cuter. His tiny body swaying unintentionally. His thin, pink lips forming a pout. His sideswept fringe flowing delicately past his beautiful blue eyes. Louis was the exact definition of gorgeos.

"I'm gay. And there are a lot of homophobes here."

"That's a shame. I didn't think people cared anymore. But," Louis sighed. "We could always embrace it together?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you really think a straight guy could have an arse this big?" He turned his body towards the locker (Harry, to his side) and gyrated his hips in little circular motions as if he were belly dancing. And if that didn't turn Harry on, nothing did.

"So you'd just show me your arse within five minutes of meeting eachother?"

"Why not? At least you're cute. So, can you please show me where the science wing?"

"Here, let me see your schedule."

~ ~ ~

Harry was happy to say school was over. He had six of his hours with Louis. And they'd gotten closer. Very close, actually. They were even going to Harry's flat to do homework.

"Can you believe that teacher in pre-cal? I swear he's an arsehole."

"Yeah, he doesn't like us for some reason. Any of us."

"Why?"

"He's old. Old people are always bitter and cranky towards teenagers."

"True. But my mum keeps making babies so I guess she's not bitter or cranky yet."

"How many siblings?"

"Four younger sisters. And she wants more. I really hope this next one's a boy. I want a brother."

"I only have one sister, but she's at UNI."

"You're basically the only child then. Isn't thay boring, though? No one to argue with, help or get help on homework... you're alone."

"Yeah, but I have some friends. Right now I have you. My parents always work. Actually, my mum and step-dad, but he's a good one."

"Funny. I have a step-dad. I don't know where my real dad is. I know he's alive though."

"I don't know where mine is, either. I don't really have any concern anyways. He's never been there for me."

"Can I tell you something? Since we're opening up?" Harry nodded. "Ok, well... I have congenital analgesia." Harry sat there on the bed in silence. He blinked his eyes a few times in confusion.

"What is that?"

"It's this disease where I don't feel pain. Something about one of my cells were duplicated wrong or something and they were mutated. I can feel normal touches, but not pain. Do you think that's weird?"

"To be honest, I think that's awesome. Not being able to feel pain?"

"It's not all that glamorous. I could be hurt and not realise it. Walking around with broken bones, biting my tongue off. I don't even flinch or move if I were to be punched in my stomach or something. I haven't done that yet. I've been very cautious about that stuff. Even my mum and sisters check my body to make sure nothing's wrong. Luckily my mum's a nurse."

Harry took a moment to process the information. Louis was practically in constant danger. And Harry needed to be there for him and keep him out of harm's way. Not only due to the fact he fancied Louis, but the fact he was a superhero.

"So, do you have anything to divolge?" Louis asked, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. Harry tried keeping calm, but he was screaming inside. He couldn't tell Louis he had powers. Amazing powers. That has to remain a secret.

"No, my life or body isn't that interesting." He lied. Louis' face scrunched in confusion, but he shrugged and moved on.

"I've noticed. You don't talk much. Why? You've got such a lovely voice."

"I just... talk very slowly. And I don't mind. I like when you talk."

"Really?" Harry hummed in response.

"It's... heavenly.." Harry mumbled. He'd never say it out loud, but he loved when Louis blushed the way he did.

"You really think so?" Harry nodded and laid down on his bed. Louis did the same right next to him.

"I know so. I could listen to your voice all day." Louis smiled and leaned in closer to Harry, resting his head on his chest. They both sighed and lay there for a few moments.

"Harry!" Anne called. The boys jumped up in suprise.

"Is that your mum?"

"Yeah, I'll just go see what she wants." Harry got out of bed and ran downstairs to assist his mum.

"Yeah?"

"There's a robbery at Westfield Bank of England. The robbers are armed. Please be careful." Harry groaned.

"I have a friend over. How am I gonna tell him I have to go? I drove him here."

"Zayn's here?"

"No a new person. His name his Louis."

"Oh, do you fancy him?"

"Kind of. And, he's gay, too. He's beautiful."

"Thank you, love." Louis' voice chimed from the doorway. He waltzed over to Harry and smirked at the deep red blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Uh... listen, I have to go somewhere really important right now," Louis frowned as Harry turned to Anne. "Can you take him home?" She nodded. Harry gave a nervous smile and turned back to Louis. "I'm sorry." And with that, Harry ran passed him and out the door, leaving Louis speechless.


	3. 2

"Just put the guns down and turn yourselves in. You'll get a shorter sentence. It'll make everything easier."

"You expect us to just listen to a kid?" The robbers sneered. They cocked their guns and pointed them towards Harry. He sighed and mumbled a quick 'you asked for it'. Harry's palms lit up to match the blue supersuit he was sporting. His powers were in full effect.

His eyes lit uo as well, however remained green. A clear bubble surrounded him as his body quickly disappeared.

"What the-" one of the goons grunted as Harry's arm extended ti reach a desk stapler, which had immediately became invisible in his touch. Harry slowly brought it close to the man's head and banged the stapler against it, knocking him out instantly. The other two gasped.

"What happened to-"

"I warned you," Harry reappeared. "Make this easier for the both of us; everyone. Turn yourselves in and everything will go smoothly." The men instantly obeyed with blank faces and no words. Harry smirked. Mind control was one of his favorite powers.

"Thank you." He flew out of the babk and back to the house before the media could get to him. He just wanted to go home.

~ ~ ~

"You did good."

"It doesn't feel good. I don't want to lie to Louis. I know I've only met him today, but I feel like it's been a lifetime. I don't want to lose one of my only friends."

"You don't have to. I told Louis Robin needed you to help with the new shipments of equipment. He seemed completely fine about the idea of you helping your stepdad. Said it was very respectful of you."

"So you made me seem like a good person?"

"Harry, you're a super hero. You already are a good person. And even if you didn't have powers, I know we'd love you for who you are." Harry smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, mum."

~ ~ ~

"Did you have fun helping your stepdad?"

"Yeah, we really bond over it." He lied. Harry had to say, it didn't feel right lying to Louis. The truth was he hated helping Robin unload boxes. He did it every weekend.

"That's cute. My stepdad and I bond over football. And he actually recruited me on the team. Said I'd be really good for it."

"Well I hope you're as good as your stepdad says. We're the best highschool team in the country."

"I wouldn't get too cocky. Confident, maybe, but not cocky." Harry smiled down at Louis, who smiled back at him.

"I hope do-"

"Tomlinson? What are you doing talking to him? You're on the footy team now, you can't talk to a fag like him!"

"Excuse me, Aiden. But Harry's my friend. And I don't appreciate you calling him a fag."

"You're friends with him?!" Aiden gaffawed. His eyes popped out of his head and he had his mouth wide open.

"Yes. He's a nice person."

"He only wants to get in your pants!"

"I wouldn't mind that!" Louis threw his hands in the air. Harry just stood there in silence as Aiden gasped in horror."

"What?!"

"You know, Aiden. If you couldn't see it before, you're an idiot." With that, he took Harry by the wrist and lead him to the courtyard where they could hopefully be alone.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Someone had to do it. Besides, what's he gonna do?" Louis snorted. Hardy sighed as he could only imagine the torture they had coming to them.

~ ~ ~

Louis and Harry where walking back to Harry's car, it had been a routine for them. Harry decided it'd be easier to take Louis to school and bring him home with him. They'd spend an hour or two at his flat, then he'd take him home.

"So how are we going to prepare the dish for-"

"Lads." Both boys stiffened and turned to face none other than Aiden Grimshaw and his band of athletes. All the way in front of the school whereas Louis and Harry were in the parking lot across the street.

"What do you want?"

"Has anyone ever told you how wrong homosexuality is in God's eyes?"

"Has anyone ever told you ge still loves all of his children equally no matter what? Leave us alone, Aiden." Of course they paid no mind to Louis. Instead, the three ran towards them. Harry's eyes widened. They were being jumped.

 

"Lou, get in the car." He tossed Louis the keys and stood there as Louis unlocked it and frantically hopped into the passenger's side.

"Harry get in!" But like the boys, Harry paid no mind to Louis. They could mess with him. But he wouldn't let them lay so much as a pinky on Louis.

He watched. He watched as the big athletes attacked Harry. The blows, the kicks. He watched. And he couldn't.

Just as Louis was about to get out of the black Range Rover, it happened. Harry took a swing at one of the jocks, and he fell over, clutching his jaw in pain. He took another at the other one, hitting him square in the nose. Blood gushed everywhere as he fell over as well. The only one left was Aiden, and Harry knew he could take him.

He kicked him off, only to spring foward and lunge at him. He couldn't control it. Punches were flyng everywhere. His punches. It took about five minutes to pry him off a now unconcious Aiden.

"Harry stop! You look terrible. I'm driving you home." Louis helped Harry to the car, into the passenger's seat.

"I'm sorry, Louis. I don't know what happened."

"You kicked their asses! You told me to get in the car. I can't believe you did that for me."

"I wasn't gonna let them hurt you, Lou. We're mates."

"Thank you. For doing that. But you didn't have to. They were across the street. We could've driven off."

"Someone had to deal with them. I'd rather take care of the problem instead of running away from it."

"You're pretty wise. Stupid at the same time, but wise."

"Thanks?" Harry asked whilst wiping blood off his face.

"You're welcome," he looked at Harry and gasped. "What happened to your face?"

"I got in a fight?"

"Yes, you did. So why don't you have any bruises?" Harry looked at him like he was crazy, then realization hit him. He scrambled for the mirror and stared at his reflection. It was like the fight never happened.

"I-I don't-"

"Does it still hurt?" Harry gently patted a spot on the face where he knew was previously bruised. Fuck


	4. 3

"How on earth did this happen? You aren't even dirty or anything."

"I don't know. I didn't do anything." Louis sighed and stared into Harry's eyes, as if trying to read him.

"Did you fall in a vat of toxic waste or something?" Harry shook his head.

"Well, I'm not sure what's happening, but I think I should tell my mum."

"Wait, what if she doesn't believe you?"

"I'll demonstrate it, I guess." Harry slumped down into Louis' bed.

"What if it doesn't work? I mean, shouldn't you at least test it or something?"

"How?"

"Prick your finger with this pin, if it heals, it might work again." Harry sighed and took the safety pin out of Louis' hand. He brought it to his finger and poked it through his skin. Tiny little trickles of blood seeped out of the slight injury, only to watch the blood vanish before his eyes and Louis gasped.

"I guess it works." Harry shrugged. Of course, he already knew that though.

"That's amazing. Now whenever you get hurt, it goes away. The pain does too, right?" Harry nodded, keeping his gaze off Louis. He decided to change the subject instead.

"So earlier, you said you wouldn't mind me getting in your pants. Were you being serious?" Louis blushed and fiddled with his hands, a mechanism Harry has learned was his anxiety.

"Yeah, why not?" He nodded and sniled shyly.

"You just said it out of nowhere."

"Do you not want to pop my cherries?"

"No, no, I do- wait I didn't mean it like that! It's just-" he was cut off by Louis' boisterous laughter.

"Harry, don't stress yourself. It's just good-natured humor between two blokes. If you aren't attraced to me, so be it."

"I am attracted to you." He blurted out, instantly regretting it. Louis just sat there and stared at him, no words, no gestures.

They sat there for a minute or so. The awkward silence was no longer tangible because Louis finally broke the silence.

"I'm attracted to you, too." Harry smiled softly at him.

"Well, um, I should probably get going. Mum worries if I'm out too long." That was a lie. Harry was always out late for whatever reason involving crime.

"Oh, ok. See you tomorrow?" Harry nodded and grabbed his backpack.

"We can go to Starbucks, if you'd like. Get some breakfast before school? My treat."

"I can't let you pay for that."

"I insist," Harry grabbed his keys from the nightstand and shuffled out the room. "It's a date then."

~ ~ ~

Louis woke up excitedly. He only had an hour and a half to shower and pick out an outfit he knew Harry would like. He sprinted to the bathroom with a towel in hands, locking it and starting the water.

He did everything he needed to do; wash, rinse, repeat, deodorize, and shave. Here he was now, grazing the closet for something he could wear, a towel around his waist would not cut it. He needed something that screamed 'Au naturale'.

He squealed happily when his eyes landed on his favorite tan sweater. It was slightly big on him, but he loved the warmth security it gave him. He knew it looked good with his dark maroon skinny jeans, it was fall anyways.

He shuffled across the carpet and took out some Calvin Klein breifs and a white crew neck. He was already completely dry so he just put them on, followed by his pants and the sweater.

He was going for a natural look, so he combed his hair into the style it always looked before the hairspray and high maintenance. He pulled on a beige knit beanie and his oddly big glasses. He still thought he looked fine with them. Which according to everyone else, they did.

He gave his ensemble a few more finishing touches, slipped on his gray TOMS and grabbed his book bag. He waited a few minutes in his room before he got the usual text from Harry telling him he was at the door. He giggled excitedly and yanked the phone out of the charger, rushing downstairs and openig the door.

He didn't think a second thought before his lips were pressed firmly onto Harry's. Harry didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Louis' delicate waist.

"You look cute. The glasses give you that smart guy vibe." Louis blushed and giggled cutely.

"You really think so?"

"Know so. Now come on, we have a Starbucks date to go to." Harry took Louis' smaller hand and walked him to the car. Opening the door for him like the gentleman he was.

~ ~ ~

They walked hand-in-hand into the school, fully aware of the gasps and whispers. The just ignored it and continued walking towards their lockers.

"Thank you. For the blueberry scone and chai tea latte."

"No problem. As long as you're with me, you'll never have to pay for anything." Louis blushed for the thousanth time that morning and nodded.

"You're the perfect gentleman, aren't you?" Harry chuckled and put his bag in his locker. He grabbed his textbook for first hour and closed it.

"Not really, but if you insist..." Louis laughed and closed his locker as he walked with Harry to their first class.

~ ~ ~

"What do you think they're saying?" Louis whispered. People were talking, staring, laughing. Harry could tell Louis was feeling insecure. He pat his leg in reassurance, whilst secretly using his telepathy, of course.

'He beat up Aiden. Apparently he was picking on Louis or something.'

'I thought I saw Aiden throw a few swings, but he still looks the same.'

'Louis looks adorable in glasses. Too bad he's taken. And goes for the other team.'

'Man, I want Starbucks.'

'Harry's a good boyfriend. Wish mine was like that.'

Harry smiled. They called Louis adorable, called him a good boyfriend, wanted Starbucks- Harry was certian Eleanor thougjt that- it was great.

"Don't worry, Lou. I'm sure it's nothing." He gently massaged his thigh. It drove Louis crazy, how relaxed Harry can make him. Louis nodded and continued sipping his chai tea latte. Harry smiled and continued on with the lesson, fully aware of the affect he had on Louis.


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Zayn, not knowing he's Harry's best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages since I've updated! I'm sorry and I hope you like it. It's longer than the other chapters. Don't expect that though.

Louis threw the now empty coffee cup away in the nearest trash receptacle. He unfortunately didn’t have this hour with Harry. They continued to receive snickers and hear the whispers. He wanted to ignore them, but it was hard, considering Louis had quite a short attention span, so he could never stay focused on anything. He just wants to have a more reserved relationship with Harry. He hated being talked about so much.

Louis sighed and headed off to the band hall. He had always been good at piano and guitar, and his mum made him. He didn’t mind, he was always happy to be in the fine arts, which explains why he’s also in theater tech.

Louis walked down the hall into the foyer, to the performing arts center. He heard more sneers and giggles from behind, turning around to find the students come to an abrupt halt. He was unpleasantly surprised to bump into someone and fall on his bum with a small oomph. He looked up to see a hand reaching out for him, taking it as it pulled him up. The boy seemed nice, looked nice, too. Really nice. In fact, Louis was somewhat jealous of how voguish he looked. Only somewhat.

“Sorry, mate. Should’ve looked where I was going,” He apologized. “You alright?” Louis nodded slowly and fixed his sweater.

“I’m fine, no need to apologize.” With that, Louis grabbed his book bag and walked around the boy.

“Alright man. See you around.”

~ ~ ~

Louis read and reread the lines of the script over and over. He’s been here for two days and he was already put in a play. He wasn’t the lead, but he was an important character with many lines. He was pretty excited, actually. His character suited him well.

“Louis,” Niall, a kid from is band period, had began. “What kind of crown do you want for your costume?” Louis took a look at both of the leafy crowns in Niall’s hands. He studied them for a moment then smiled.

“The one on the left. It looks like it would match the costume better.” Niall nodded and shuffled back to costume design. Louis returned to reading the script until the bell rang, signaling for lunch. He smiled and shubbed the script into his book bag, rushing out of the theater department to meet Harry down the corridor.

He sped-walked around everyone, almost wanting to push people down the stairs for walking way too slow. He hated that. Especially when they acted like it was a normal pace to be walking.

Louis took a sharp turn; air was pushed out of him for the second time that day.

“We’ve got to stop meeting this way.” The lad chuckled as he helped Louis up again. Louis huffed and heaved his bag over his shoulder. He picked up the art journal and scattered papers and handed them to the boy.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m kind of in a rush,” The taller of the two nodded, studying Louis for a moment. “These are really good. I wish I had skill.”

“Thank you. And um, if you don’t mind me asking, are you single?” Louis’s eyes widened. He had barely known this boy, and all he said was he liked his art work. How could he misinterpret that?

“No, sorry. I have a boyfriend, um…”

“Zayn,” he offered. “That’s too bad. You seem like you’d be my best mate’s type.” Louis sighed.

“I’m sorry, Zayn. I can’t just leave my boyfriend. Which reminds me, I have to meet him in the foyer. I’ll see you later, yeah?” Zayn nodded and continued on his path, slightly ashamed the smaller lad had a boyfriend when he’d get on with his best mate perfectly well.

Louis rushed out of the hallway to meet Harry by the large statue of the school mascot. Harry smiled and pulled Louis into his grasp.

“What took you so long?”

“I ran into someone,” Louis giggled. “So our lunch date, then?”

~ ~ ~

Louis and Harry both sipped their smoothies, hand-in-hand at the mall. Neither were a big fan of school food, and Harry had a craving for Mongolian stir fry. Coincidentally, Louis did, too. Which meant they shared.

“That’s funny.” Harry smiled as he put his phone in the pocket.

“What is, love?”

“One of my mates said he bumped into someone and it made him think of me.”

“How’s that funny?”

“You ran into somebody, too.”

“And? All he asked was if I had a boyfriend because he apparently wanted to hook me up with one of his friends.”

“You said yes, didn’t you?”

“Well, he asked me if I was single… so no.” Harry smiled and shook his head.

“I just find it funny that my best friend and my boyfriend bump into people on the same day.” Louis giggled at Harry’s poorly supported hunch, moving in closer to Harry’s side.

~ ~ ~

“I want you to meet my best mate. I haven’t told him about you yet because I wanted to surprise him. He gets excited when someone actually talks to me.”

“Do you think he’ll like me?” Louis asked.

“Of course,” he exclaimed. “Who wouldn’t?” Louis smiled at Harry. He was pretty happy Harry was introducing him to people. And who knows, maybe this friend wouldn’t be so bad. If he’s good enough to except Harry, that’s good enough for Louis.

They reached the campus and hopped out of the car. Harry has agreed to meet Zayn my at the courtyard, he knew he’d like Louis, he was generally likeable and they have quite a few things in common. Either way, he knew things would work out between them.

~ ~ ~

“He likes to draw. He’s incredible at it, too. He seems quite shy and mysterious, but he’ll eventually open up to you. He did to me. Just act natural, you two will get on well. Just remember me if he starts flirting with you.” Harry took Louis’ smaller hand in his and lead him outside.

“Harry, don’t worry about that. I like you, not your friend. Besides, you’re too- Zayn?”

“Bloke that keeps running into me in the halls?”

“Louis, you’ve met him before?”

“We may have met in the halls this morning, then again before I met you for lunch. Wait, was this the ‘friend’ you were talking about?” Zayn looked at Harry and nodded.

“We’re dating. Me and Louis.”

“So I see. And nice to know I thought you’d hit it off.”

“Alright, alright, put the genie back in his bottle.” Harry joked.

“Mate, I’m Pakistani. Genies are Saudi Arabian, Get your facts straight.” He smirked. Louis giggled and squeezed Harry’s hand lightly.  
“Zayn, tell me about yourself.” He said, intentionally changing the subject as Harry chuckled from their playful banter.

“I’m 16, have three sisters, and I’m from Bradford. Not much to it.” Louis nodded in understandment. Just like Harry said earlier. Zayn just needed to open up.

~ ~ ~

Louis felt awkward. Harry and Zayn talked about anything and everything, He and Zayn had only exchanged simple sentences. Other than that, Louis felt weird being around Zayn. Nothing personal, but he just wanted to at least have a decent conversation with him. It’s really hard when they man won’t say anything to him that will give him any help on what to talk about.

“I’m gonna go down to get a drink. Either of you want anything?” Harry asked, standing up from his bed.

“Just a Dr. Pepper.” Louis muttered.

“What he’s having.” Harry nodded and crept out of the room, leaving the two alone.

“So, how long have you known Harry?” Louis decided to start with that, since that was the only thing they actually had in common.

“Since primary school. We hung out all the time since then. Yeah, he came out to me in grade 9, then to the school at grade 10. I stuck around with him for all those years. Yeah, it’s pretty exciting to know he’s finally found someone he likes. I kind of wished he would’ve told me. But hey, when you’re out sick for a day, you miss so much.” Louis laughed at that, not an excessive one, a normally genuine one.

“I know what you mean, mate. One summer, I went to my Nan’s house for a week and I come home to a baby sister.”

“Aw, how long ago was this?”

“However old Lottie is, I guess.”

“That’s how I am with my sisters, too. But in all fairness, I highly doubt they know how old I am, so why should I know?” Louis laughed again.

“Finally, someone who gets what I’m going through.” Both boys continued talking about their lives for who knew how long, unaware that Harry was supposed to be getting them their Dr. Peppers.

~ ~ ~

“And that’s how I realized I wanted to be an artist.”

“Riveting.” Louis said intently. He thought it’d be some lame story about picking up a crayon and drawing a bunch of squiggly lines on a sheet of paper. Instead, he got a melodrama full of wisdom and hardships.

“It was nice actually having a conversation with you, Lou. I should get going though. My mum’s making spaghetti; I can’t miss out on that.”

“Alright, see you tomorrow, mate.” Zayn left the room and called out to Harry, receiving no response. He tried again, only to get the same thing. Nothing.

“Um, Louis? Is Harry sleeping or something?” Louis answered no, and that Harry was getting drinks. Zayn’s eyes widened.

~ ~ ~

“What do you mean he’s not here?!”

“He’s not in the kitchen; he’s not in the living room. He’s not anywhere!”

“Wait, what?” Louis rushed out of the room to meet Zayn in the family room. “Is his car here?” Zayn peeked out the window and nodded.

“It’s dark out. He must’ve been out for hours. I can’t believe we didn’t notice.”

Louis huffed. “Where the hell is he? Why isn’t he back yet?”

“I don’t know. But I think we should go look for him. Zayn pulled out his keys and pulled Louis out of the house, making sure to lock it.

“Wait, my stuff is in there.”

“I have a key, mate. Harry gave it to me in junior high.” He threw his bag in the back seat and buckled his seatbelt. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway once Louis got situated.

“Do you think we’ll find him?” Zayn shrugged, looking around the neighborhood for Harry. All he had on his mind was, ‘Why would Harry leave us?’


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I ended up creating a new story and I've been having trouble with the others. I still have more in the works, but they aren't on the site. I'll try to update more stories, I'm so sorry!

                Harry sighed. He had just left the restaurant where there was an alleged armed robbery. He was tired and pissed. Zayn and Louis were probably still in his house right now, waiting for the Dr. Peppers they’ll never receive. What made it worse was his best friend and his boyfriend have no idea. Zayn, he’s known him for ages and he’s clueless. Louis knows a bit more than Zayn, but not enough.

 

            Harry rushed home as fast as he could, climbing in through his window and changing slowly. It was cold in his room and he didn’t want to smell musty. He knew if the boys walked in, they’d be suspicious.

 

            Harry stepped out and called out through the dark. He pulled out his phone and dialed Zayn’s number, pleased to hear him on the other line.

 

            *Harry! Where are you?! We looked around all over!*

 

            “I um, had to do something for Robin, sorry. Is Louis with you? Can you tell him I said I’m sorry as well?”

 

            *Mate, we were worried sick about you. You can’t just leave us without saying goodbye.*

 

            “I know, I’m really sorry, Z. I promise, if something comes up, I’ll tell you.”

 

            *Good, now I’m coming back. Louis’ stuff is still at the house.*

 

            “Thanks, Z.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

            “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Harry apologized as he carried his stuff to his car.

 

            “Just, tell us if you have something to do, ok? We really care about you, what if you got hurt or kidnapped or something?”

 

            “You’re right. I was gone for hours. If this ever happens again, I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

 

            “Remember, Zayn had a part of this, too. You should be making it up to him, too.”

 

 

            “Alright, him too.” Louis smiled and rubbed circles on his large hand.

 

~ ~ ~

 

            “Night, babe. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Harry looked down at Louis with a sheepish smile.

 

            “Yeah. Thanks for taking me home, and for properly introducing me to Zayn. He’s a good lad.”

 

            “I’m getting jealous over here…” Harry whined. Louis chuckled and stood on his toes, giving Harry a peck on the cheek. They weren’t to the actual kissing stage yet, considering they’ve only known each other in less than a week.

 

            “I like tall guys with curly hair and green eyes. Don’t get your knickers in a bunch. Trust me, Zayn may be pretty, but he’s not my type.” Harry gave him a dimply smile and kissed his nose.

 

            “Good to know, babe. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Louis nodded and closed the door of his house, leaving Harry smiling like an idiot. He sighed in happiness, turning around and strutting to his car. It may seem like something a teenage girl would do, but he gently pressed his fingertips on his cheek, blushing at the memory of Louis’ petal lips on it.

 

~ ~ ~

 

            It was three A.M. and Harry was tossing and turning. He felt horrible. All he could think about was Zayn and Louis. He knew he’d eventually have to tell Zayn about the whole hero thing. He knew Zayn would probably understand. But still, he was worried. This is one of the most important things in his life, he was nervous.

 

            He’d had his powers for what seemed like forever. All he could think was how Zayn would react. His only first best friend, how would he tell him?

 

~ ~ ~

 

            “So what did you want to talk to me about?” Zayn asked, setting is art pad down on the bench. Harry took a deep breath and began.

 

            “It’s about last night…”

 

            “H, man. Louis and I aren’t upset anymore. Don’t worry about it.”

 

            “No, Z, this is really important to me.”

 

            “Harry, Louis and I are fine. We can just go back to normal and-”

 

“Zayn that’s the point. I’m not normal.”

 

“Nobody’s cares about normal. Normal’s boring.” Zayn encouraged.

 

“No, Z. Alright, I’m going to tell you something no one else outside of my family knows,” Zayn nodded for him to continue. “Okay, um… I um, have… powers.” Zayn gave him an incredulous look.

 

“Mate, stop pulling my leg.”

 

“I’m serious. There was an armed robbery at that restaurant across town. The one with the parrot on it.”

 

“El Cotorro? I’ve heard about that. So?”

 

“I was there. There were four of them.”

 

“Harry, what does that have to do with anything?”

 

“I was there. The robbery started when I was downstairs.”

 

“Harry, are you on something?”

 

“What? No! But Zayn, you gotta listen to me. I swear, I have powers.” His voice got softer and softer as he continued, in hopes that no one will hear.

 

“Prove it.” Zayn challenged. Harry sighed and looked around, finding a sharp rock. He brought it to his wrist, slid it across it, and watched as blood started dripping out. Zayn glued his eyes to the cut, anticipating for something to happen. Just as he began to think Harry was losing his mind. It happen. Just like when he got in a fight with Aiden, the cut started vanishing, repairing itself of any damage.

 

Zayn looked at Harry with a shocked expression, looking directly at his eyes. He gasped, not finding green, but a fluorescent dark blue, lighting up his mind.

 

“Now do you believe me?” He asked, eyes returning to its normal state. Zayn remained speechless, not knowing what to say. “You can’t tell anyone. Not even Louis. Understand?” Zayn slowly nodded. Opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

 

“Is that um, your only power?” Harry shook his head.

 

“I have lot’s more. Louis only knows about this one.”

 

“You told Louis before you told me?”

 

“No, it happened accidentally. See we were about to get jumped by Aiden and his little crew. I told Louis to get in the car and let them start hitting me. Then I threw punches and we ended up leaving. Apparently Aiden was unconscious or something but Louis pulled me off and drove me home. He noticed I didn’t have any scratches on my face. That’s all it is. He hasn’t told anyone. But he has no idea of anything else. You can’t tell him Zayn. Not ‘til I tell him I love him. But I don’t know how long that’ll be.”

 

“Alright, I won’t tell a soul. I promise. And, if you pull another moment like last night, I’ll just stall.” Harry smiled.

 

“Thank you, Z. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”


	7. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I just realized that I don't have a hero name for Harry yet! Can someone please inbox me an idea? It can't be too obvious (therefore, please don't have his name in it). Thank you!

            "Hey mates, what's up?" Louis sat down next to Harry, kissing his cheek.

 

"Um, I got an A on my assignment?" Zayn said in more of a questioning tone. Louis smiled at him.

 

"That makes sense to me. Harry? How about you?"

 

"Nothing really. What about you, sweetheart? You look happy."

 

"Yeah, actually. The theatre director asked me to help set up the forest for A Midsummer's Night Dream."

 

"Yeah, you're in that... you play... that one character..."

 

"Puck. He's the mischievous little fairy who accidentally makes everyone fall in love with the wrong person. It's pretty confusing, but a great story."

 

"Louis wants to be an actor." Harry said fondly as he wrapped an arm around Louis, who snuggled into his side.

 

"Yup! And it's important that I play characters within my personality to get the feel of naturally getting into character." Zayn smiled at how cute his two friends were being, especially now that Harry was happy.

 

"So um, when's the play?"

 

"About two months. That's why no one really knows about it yet."

 

"Two months for learning lines and designing forests?"

 

"Yeah, that's plenty of time. Especially when Mrs. Gladstone asked the art teacher t ask some of his advanced students to help with the scenery. Zayn's ears perked up.

 

"You know, I'm an advanced art student." Louis smiled.

 

"Would you like to help? I'm sure if I gave the recommendation, Mrs. Gladstone will be happy to have you. I'll have to ask." Zayn smiled.

 

"Thanks, Lou. You're amazing!" Louis blushed, giggling cutely into Harry's chest.

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Louis, do you know where I could find Mrs. Gladstone? I want to recommend someone to help with the forest."

 

"Oh? Who?"

 

"Um, Zayn? I've seen his work. He's really good. And he said someday he'd like to draw something for the school."

 

"Oh, um well I was going to recommend Zayn, but you go ahead. I think he'd really appreciate it." Niall smiled widely at him.

 

"Thanks, Lou. But have you seen her?"

 

"Try the art room."

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Zayn, what are you drawing?" Louis looked over from Zayn's shoulder, faintly seeing the work before it was covered into his chest.

 

"Nothing! Nothing important! Don't worry about it, Lou." Louis looked baffled.

 

"Zayn, if you don't want to show me, don't go all crazy. I'm just curious."

 

"It's nothing, Lou." Zayn stood up from the bench and packed his things.

 

"Zayn, I won't judge your art work. I think you're really good." Zayn's cheeks burned an awful shade of red. This wasn't a typical piece of work, and he never imagined showing anyone.

 

"I'm sorry, Lou. It's just too personal." Louis nodded in understandment.

 

"That's all you had to say, mate."

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Louis! I talked to Mrs. Gladstone and Mr. Tanner and they said they want Zayn involved in the scenery! Isn't that great?! Where is he?! I have to tell him!" Niall pestered as Louis walked away from Zayn. Louis couldn't help but laugh at his childish antics.

 

"He's over there. At the bench-" Niall sprinted across the courtyard, startling Zayn with the news. Louis looked over with a sheepish grin, eyes widening at the sight.

 

He couldn't here what they were saying but he didn't need to to know because the next thing he knows, Zayn springs up from the bench and pounces onto Niall. He lifted him up and spun him around in circles. Louis couldn't help but squeal at how cute they looked, also Niall was laughing uncontrollably.

 

Once Zayn put him down, Niall came rushing back to Louis with red cheeks. "Zayn was really happy when I told him. He's never looked at me like that before." Niall was blushing like mad, making Louis gasp.

 

"Niall, is there a possibility that you may like Zayn." Niall sighed and nodded.

 

"He's really cute, and he's got a great personality. There's only one problem. I'm pretty sure he's straight."

 

"What makes you say that?"

 

"There are only three gay people at this school. Me, you, and your boyfriend." Louis sighed.

 

"I wish there was something I could do." Niall smiled sadly at him.

 

"Some things just aren't meant to be, mate."

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Zayn, I have to go. There's a shooting in France and I have to be there." Harry whispered. Zayn gave him a stern look.

 

"Mate, we're in school! You can’t just leave!”

 

“I can’t just let some deranged guy kill people. Mate, you gotta cover for me.” Zayn groaned, but finally gave in.

 

“Be careful, yeah? I don’t want to break the news to Louis if you’re badly injured.” Harry smiled widely and nodded, sneaking away to some secluded area so he could leave unseen.

 

“Oi, the things I do for- Hey, Louis!” Zayn said in false excitement to hide his nervousness. He was never good at improvising, and he barely has any time to come up with something.

 

“Hi, Zayn. I’m taking you’re incredibly grateful for what Niall did for you?”

 

“Yeah,” Zayn inwardly sighed in relief. Louis wasn’t concerned about Harry yet. Yet. “I think that was really sweet of him.”

 

“Yeah. He told me he wanted to volunteer you for it. Something about you wanting to help out with the school or something?”

 

“He remembered that?” Zayn completely forgot about Harry, focused on Niall. He had told Niall that a long time ago. He never thought he was listening, or that he cared.

 

“I guess. So, when are you going to begin on it?”

 

“Niall said I’d be working with him after school every day. He also has to work on the costumes and asked me if I could help with those too.” Zayn couldn’t help but smile, he was pretty excited to be working Niall.

 

“Oh, you seem excited. Niall’s really excited, too. I think you’d get on well.” Zayn nodded, still a small smile on his face.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Zayn was sitting on the bench again, drawing in his art pad. He smiled at the detail of the faces, figuring he captured their essences perfectly.

 

Louis just so happened to be lurking in the courtyard, again, and this time, he was determined to get a peek of Zayn’s drawing. Because he got defensive earlier, he has to remain quiet and sneak over. Louis tiptoed towards the bench and peeked over Zayn’s shoulder. Once he got a glimpse of Zayn’s art pad, he internally gasped. The art pad was adorned with two beautifully drawn figures, cuddling under a tree in a meadow. Zayn was one of them, and the other was… Niall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I still need a hero name for Harry! Anyone (including non-archive users) can comment their idea(s). The featured name will be mentioned in my next chapter. Good luck!


	8. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I couldn't include Harry's hero name yet. I still need someone to come up with one for me! ANYONE can help me! Even non-archive users! just leave a comment on the story please! Also, remember not to make it basic (Don't include his name. Initials are fine!) Thank you!

            Just as Zayn turned around, Louis made a run for the closest bush and dove under it. He peeked through the open spaces and watched as Zayn looked around the courtyard in slight paranoia. Once Zayn went back to his drawing, Louis darted out of the bush and sprinted to the one placed he knew Niall would be. The theatre room.

 

~ ~ ~

 

            “Niall! I have something really important to tell you!” Louis ran towards the stage and jumped on before Niall had a chance to answer. “I was in the courtyard, and I saw Zayn drawing on the bench, and I am ninety-nine percent sure he was drawing you.” Niall raised an eyebrow and snorted.

 

            “Lou, I appreciate your nosiness and all, but don’t you think that’s a bit ridiculous? Zayn’s not even gay.”

 

            “Ni, I know what I saw. I think Zayn might have a thing for you.”

 

            “What? No way. Louis, he doesn’t like me like that. It’s never gonna happen-”

 

            “He lifted you up and spun you around in the courtyard. No straight man ever does that with a guy friend. Ever.”

 

            “Thanks for trying, mate. But I think you’re delusional. And shouldn’t you be getting ready to leave with Harry? The bell’s about to ring.” Louis huffed and pulled out his phone to send Harry a quick message before putting it back in his pocket.

 

            “Have fun with Zayn. I still think he may have at least the slightest crush on you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

            Louis hopped off the stage and walked across the auditorium, passed Zayn. He gave Niall a cheeky smirk, which was dismissed. Louis chuckled to himself and scurried off to his locker to retrieve his things and meet Harry at their usual spot.

 

~ ~ ~

 

            “Where do you want to get started?” Niall looked up at Zayn with big blue eyes. He was wearing one of the leafy crowns made for the play, and he looked utterly adorable.

 

            “Whatever you’re working on, I guess.” He breathed, setting his stuff down in a nearby chair. Niall led him to the stage design room, where only he and Zayn would be working. There were large canvas sheets and various paints.

 

            “We could draw the trees first, and then paint them if you want.” Zayn set his stuff by the door and waltzed over to Niall.

 

            “What kind of trees did you have in mind? Got anything you wanna recreate?” Zayn looked over Niall’s shoulder and at his phone screen. Niall went to his photos and clicked on one of them, handing it to Zayn.

 

            “It’s one of the Broadway scenes. Someone took a high-res picture of it before the actors came out. Do you think we could do that?” Zayn’s eyes scanned over the phone screen for a few moments.

 

            “Yeah, it’s gonna take some time, but I can work with that.” Niall smiled widely.

 

            “Great, um, let’s get started, yeah?”

 

~ ~ ~

 

            Louis has been waiting in his and Harry’s spot for twenty minutes and he hasn’t gotten a response yet. He had a car, but he doesn’t really use it anymore since he started dating Harry. But back to Harry.

 

            Louis didn’t really think about it, but he finally realized it. He hadn’t heard from him since he first saw Zayn’s drawing of Niall. Matter of fact, he wasn’t sure anyone had heard from him. He wasn’t answering his texts, or his calls, and Louis was getting worried.

 

            He finally decided the best thing he could do was be patient and continue to wait. And he shouldn’t be getting worked up over nothing. For all he knew, Harry probably had to get an extra credit assignment or something. He sat at the statue base and purposelessly tapped his foot as he waited alone.

 

~ ~ ~

 

            “My leaf looks awful.” Niall giggled once he removed the pencil from the canvas. Zayn looked over at him and smirked.

 

            “It’s not awful. Lopsided, maybe. But we can fix that, yeah?” Zayn crawled over to Niall. “This may be an issue since I’m right-handed and you aren’t but maybe you could mimic my actions,” Zayn subconsciously grabbed Niall’s waist and erased the lopsided leaf. He then grabbed his pencil and drew a point. “Put your pencil here with mine, and slowly, we’ll drag it down and add a curve.” Niall did as he was told and carefully followed Zayn’s actions. Once they removed the pencils, they sat to marvel a perfect leaf shape.

 

            “Whoa, it’s perfect.” Niall smiled up at Zayn, who happily returned it. They sat there for a moment, that moment becoming two, three, four. Neither of them could pull away. They were too busy staring into each other’s eyes.

 

            Eventually, Zayn moved forward and attached his lips to Niall’s, kissing him slowly, but passionately. Niall was caught off guard a little. Just a little. He kissed back once he processed what was going on. They stay like that. They just sit there, forgetting about the leaf, forgetting about everything. And it was nice. Up until the xylophone tone rang from Zayn’s phone.

 

            “Sorry, sorry.” He pulled away and pulled his phone out. He answered it without looking at the caller I.D.

 

            *Zayn, I’m sorry to bother you and I know you’re busy working with Niall, but do you think you could take me home? It’s too far to walk and Harry isn’t answering my texts.* and that’s when it donned to him. In the act of snogging the boy in front of him, he completely forgot to come up with an excuse as to why Harry wasn’t there. He stood up and told him he’d be there in a little bit to get him.

 

            “I’m sorry, Niall. Do you think we can work on this tomorrow? Louis needs a ride.”

 

            “Um, yeah, ok. Yeah…”

 

            “Great, alright come on then. You can ride up front with me.” Niall’s eyes widened comically until he realized Zayn was going to take him, too. He stood up and smoothed out his clothes. He and Zayn turned out the lights of the room with their stuff in hands, closing the door to leave the work to tomorrow.

 

~ ~ ~

 

            “Louis, we came here as fast as we could.”

 

            “We?” Louis raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. Before Zayn could answer, Niall ran into the foyer.

 

            “I had to put the crown away. Louis where’s Harry?” Niall asked with a worried expression. Louis shrugged and gave him the same facial expression.

 

            “I don’t know. He hasn’t answered my texts, called me back… Zayn? Is Harry mad at me?” Zayn looked at him with his most sincere face and said:

 

            “No, Lou. He never said anything about being angry at anyone.” Louis sighed and looked down, and Zayn couldn’t help but feel guilty as Niall sat next to him and patted his hair.

 

            “Louis, I’m sure you did nothing wrong. And I’m pretty sure Harry’s alright. Let’s get you home now, yeah? It’s getting late.” Louis nodded and stood alongside with Niall and they followed Zayn to his car. As promised, Niall rode in the passenger’s side and Louis was in the back. Louis didn’t say anything about anything on the car ride home. He was too confused and upset. _‘Did I do something wrong? Is Harry ok?’_ He couldn’t think about it. Why was Harry all of a sudden avoiding him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment a hero name if you please! Thank you cutie-petuties!


	9. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been like, three months since I've updated! There is only about two more chapters left of this story. I also updated SSHTTNKMN. And wow thats a long title! I want to update another story, maybe finish Over Again. Baby Making is still on hold.

"What do you mean he left again?!?!" Louis screamed. Niall ended up accidentally poking him with the needle, earning a small whine.

 

"Sorry, Lou. But hey, maybe Zayn and I could take you home again."

 

"What if he misses the play? I've worked so hard on this and he promised me he'd come on opening night."

 

"He's gonna show. I swear. He wouldn't miss it for the world. Just calm down, alright? Niall and I could take you home again."

 

"Yeah, ok."

 

~ ~ ~

 

Harry ran out of his car and up the steps. He knocked hurriedly at the door and waited for Louis or Jay to answer.

 

"Harry, how are you, darling?"

 

"I'm doing well, Jay. Is Louis here?"

 

"He's in his room. For some reason, he's been in a bad mood. Maybe you can cheer him up?" Harry sighed, nodding his head and stepping in. He kindly rejected a snack and uninvitedly entered Louis' room.

 

"What are you doing here?" Louis asked, looking up from his physics textbook. Harry sat down next to Louis and gave him a sad look.

 

"Are you angry with me?" Louis huffed and nodded.

 

"Where do you keep going all these times? You don't even tell me. It's usually Zayn or Niall."

 

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just, have something going on right now. And it's really personal." Louis took a pregnant pause, staring blankly at Harry. Harry waited for Louis to reply.

 

"You could've just said so." He sighed with a small smile. Harry smiled brightly and pulled Louis into his warm embrace.

 

"I have the best boyfriend ever." He praised with a peck of Louis' lips.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Louis was freaking out. Harry wasn't here yet, and the play was about to start. Everything was set up perfectly, the scenery was finished, thanks to Zayn, but he couldn't find his leaf crown.

 

"Niall, will you please retreat from Zayn's face so you can tell me where you put my- You're wearing it! Thanks, Ni." He pulled it off Niall's head and on to his. He also took this moment to scowl at his lack of acknowledgment.

 

"Hey, Peter Pan," Eleanor chuckled. Louis rolled his eyes and continued calling Harry.

 

"He's right there, hon. Just letting you know that." She pointed to the tall lad talking to the theatre director.

 

"Thank you." He smiled at El and ran over to Harry.

 

"Hi, Boo." He smiled down at him and pecked his lips.

 

"Hi. How did you make it in here?"

 

"Just told the teacher I was a VIP," Harry took a minute to laugh at his lame excuse of a joke whilst Louis raised his eyebrows in impatience. "Um, I asked if I could speak to you and she was ok with it." Louis smiled.

 

"Can you believe I'm this nervous? I don't know why. I've acted in front of people before."

 

"Pre-show jitters. And you haven't known everyone for that long. Don't worry, babe. I'm here for you."

 

He held Louis in his arms for about a minute, until the introduction started and he was escorted to his seat.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Louis sauntered out when his cue was given. He recited his lines perfectly, with grace and confidence. When it was time to leave, he gave the audience a discrete look over, smiling when we he saw Harry. The same thing with his next scene. He even heard a few comments about his cuteness, which only added another confidence boost.

 

Once him and the other actor left the stage, the audience whispered quietly. And that was definitely involving his arse.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The third time he came out, he got a good view of the crowd. He looked around until he could spot his curly headed boyfriend. He never saw him.

 

*The Next Day*

 

Louis drove to school alone. He was in no mood to do anything with Harry. No breakfast was enough for this. After he'd promised, he goes off and leaves. Without warning.

 

"Hey, Boo-"

 

"I'm not your Boo." He grimaced, completely ignoring Harry's call for him to wait up. He eventually caught up and grabbed a hold of his arm.

 

"Lou, I can explain-"

 

"Really? You mean like you always do? Listen, I don't know what's going on in your life, but why does it always have to interfere with ours? I can't believe you ditched me without any explanation again. I don't know where you always go, or what you do, but I don't care. I'm not going to wait for you anymore, or except any make up breakfasts. We're through."

 

With that, Louis moved out of Harry's grasp and walked to his next class.

 

"Louis wait. Please just let me-"

 

"Why are you always leaving unexpectedly?!"

 

"I can't tell you." Was all he could muster. Louis shook his head sadly and continued his path to class, leaving Harry in guilt and regret.

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Damn it." Louis grumbled. Unfortunately, Louis forgot his car needed gas because he always rode with Harry or Zayn. He hopped out if his car and locked the doors, pocketing his phone, wallet, and keys.

 

He began walking to the closest conveinience stoor. Unfortunately, that was about three blocks away. On the way there, he stopped by an abandoned restaurant to pet a homeless kitten. He decided to pick it up and take it with him.

 

Louis, and the cat, continued along through a busier street, where everthing was opened. He passed the pet store, making a mental note to stop there once he got his gas.

 

That thought didn't go through as he was yanked harshly by a large hand and gagged. The kitten jumped out of his arms and scampered away in fear. Louis looked at the men and shook. They started speaking, in French. Before Louis could try to escape, the man who wasn't holding him pulled out a syringe and with his thick, heavy accent, he said:

 

"Let's sedate him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback Appreciated!


	10. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry mopes to Zayn, who may or may not be the best person to come to for advice. They watch the news to pass time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way overdue!!! I've been busy with Power Couple and I forgot about this fic!!!

"Harry come on. It's not the end of the world. You'll be ok."

"No, Z. I can't believe this! He was the first person I actually liked. Like-like him. And he goes off abd dumps me. It's all my fault."

"No. It's your powers'."

"I wish I never had them. What makes everything worse is they're acting up now. Look. They're glowing and I feel all tingly."

"Mate, don't ignore it. If someone needs help, help them."

"But why does everyone have to be so dependent?"

"When their lives are threatened." Zayn said bluntly. Harry shook it off and rubbed his temples.

"My love life was threatened because of this. I can't tell him why I haven't been there for him. I can't do anything."

"How about saving the people who need help and then start thinking?"

"Zayn, no matter what, I'm not saving anyone today. I should just retire now."

"No. That's selfish. You have to at least do something."

"For all we know, it could be another cat stuck in a tree. Even my own powers deceive me. Why should I pay them any mind?"

"It's done, Zayn. I'm done." Zayn sighed and went back to the program, which was suddenly quite interesting."

~ ~ ~

*Harry, is Louis spending the night at yours tonight?* Harry sighed.

"No, why?"

*It's past midnight and he hasn't shown up yet. I called Niall a minute ago and he said he hasn't heard fron him. This isn't like Louis to not tell me if he was staying at a friends.*

"Louis didn't go home with me. He went home alone."

*Why?*

"He's pretty angry with me."

*Oh. I'm sorry to here that. But if you do here from him, could you let me know?*

"Of course." Jay thanked him through the phone and hung up. Harry sighed and put it in the table.

"What was all that about?" Zayn asked as he flipped through random channels.

"Louis never made it home. That's strange."

"How is that strange?"

"He wasn't here or at Niall's house. And he hasn't answered her calls or texts."

"Maybe he just wants to be alone."

"But he would've told her. It's not like him to just ignore everyone." Harry slumped down into the couch, staring boredly at the TV.

"I don't mate, but maybe he's just-"

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait! Go back a few!" Zayn rolled his eyes and flipped back slowly. "There! Stop!" Zayn groaned and threw the remote down and stared blankly at the news channel.

*It has been reported by sources of what appears to be a kidnapping. Bystanders allegedly encountered watching a young boy holding a kitten being dragged ibto a nearby alley by Pammie's Pet Store. The boy was described as no older than a year twelve with short brown hair and possibly blue or green eyes. He was also said to be petite with feminine features and having tan skin. Sources did not approach the scene as the kidnapper was possibly armed. More on this story at eight.*

"You had me stop my channel surfing for that?"

"Did you not hear her? They described Louis!"

"Mate, you're delusional. I'm sure there are many people like that."

"Zayn, I know what I heard. And Louis never showed up and-"

"I thought you retired from heroism. Is Louis suddenly an exception?"

"Yes, but... you'd do the same for Niall."

"Stop trying to change the subject. And yes, I would do the same for Niall, but that's besides the point. As I said before, it might not even be Louis."

"But Zayn-"

"Mate, it's half two. Maybe you should get some rest. If Louis is still giving you the silent treatment, then you could look for him," Harry sighed, no courage to argue as he grabbed a blanket and plopped himself down on the recliner. "Thank you." And they both drifted off without another word.

~ ~ ~

Harry jostled awake. His eyes continued to glow and were starting to hurt. He turned to Zayn, who was knocked out on the floor, and scowled. He hated to admit it, but he knew Zayn was only looking out for him.

Harry dug between the clefts of the chair, fishing his phone out. He got a glimpse of the time- 7:45. The reporter said there was another story about the kidnapping at eight, and he had to admit, he was pretty curious about it.

He got off the chair and trudged into the kitchen, then fixed two bowls of cereal.

Harry set both bowls on the table and shook Zayn awake. Zayn grumbled at him and took his spot next to Harry. Harry handed him a bowl and flipped the television on, waiting patiently for the story.

"I'm telling you mate, you're delusional."

*The crime scene has been investigated and police have found a school ID for a year eleven student, Louis Tomlinson. According to the photo on the ID and sources' descriptions, this is the victim of the kidnapping. Detectives also found a rag tossed aside lazily. Swabs were taken from the cloth. Traces of ketamine, a fast acting date rape drug, were found on the cloth. No DNA was found other than that of Louis Tomlinson's. Further information will be helpful to track down the kidnapper. That is all for this update. Stay tuned for more information on Louis Tomlinson.*

Simultaneously, they gasped: "Oh. My. God."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Hannah for reminding me to update!


	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds Louis, and he gets him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I don't even know how long ago the last update was, and I'm so sorry. But here it is. And this fic is almost done.

"Harry, wait."

"I have to find him, Zayn. I know I said I'd retire, but also I said I'd do it for Louis."

"How will you know where to find him?"

"My senses will direct me to him. I've been around him long enough for my powers to get immuned to his energy. It's easy."

"When will you get back?"

"I don't know. But tell my mum."

"What if-"

"Zayn," Harry scolded as he put on his mask. "I can't tell you when I come back, or if I'll ever come back. But I can tell you that if I don't make it, I want you to know that you are my best mate, and you really mean a lot to me. And tell my family, I love them."

"Ok, Haz. Be careful. Go rescue your Mary Jane."

"I'm not Spiderman."

"It's an analogy. Now go." Harry nods and opens the window of his.bedroom, climbing out and onto the nearby tree.

"And Zayn? Thank you." With that, Harry leaped onto the next house. Zayn said a reassurance to himself has he watched Harry free run.

~ Le Lavandou: Southeastern France ~

Louis' eyes heavily opened to bright lights. Bright walls. Bright tile. Bright ceiling. Bright everything.

His vision was still hazy due to the fact that the drug hadn't worn off. He also noted that despite is immobility due to being tied to a chair, he was incredibly dizzy and ready to faint.

That was until the white doors burst open and blurry figures grunted. Louis tried his hardest to focus his vision, curiosity getting the best of him as he noticed three large men right beside him.

One of the men were getting tied up by the wrists and they were placed above his head. Louis heard a clicking sound, vaguely seeing that the man's wrists were attached to a hanging rope.

The other two men left the room with snickering and a loud slam of the door. Louis turned to the man the had brought in, his vision slowly focusing to a seemingly tall man in a superhero costume.

Louis' mouth fell slack, as the drugs were still in effect. He needed to get out of here. He wanted go back to his mum and sisters and spend the night crying to Niall about his failed relationship. Unfortunately, he couldn't do that because he had no idea where he was.

The man in the superhero costume turned to face him. There was something about this man that screamed crazy. Louis didn't know if it was the drug or the fact that it wasn't even Halloween yet here he was. And what superhero was he supposed to be anyway?

"The drug is wearing off." He spoke. His voice was hoarse, very hoarse. He was also out of breath. Louis could easily note that this person had a different effect from the drug. /Could be his size./ Louis thought.

That's when Louis realized, the weird superhero enthusiast was right. He was actually beginning to think clearly. He smiled to himself, then frowned at the man.

"How did you know that?"

"Do you not see what I am wearing, Louis?" Louis froze. So did the man. /How does he know my name?/

"I thought you were a kook or something." He opted for saying instead. The man laughed.

"No, I'm an actually superhero. I've got powers and everything."

"Well, if you've got powers, how come you're here as well?"

"I grew weak. I hadn't got a chance to fuel up and I was having a bad day. So I guess you could say, I let my personal life get in the way of this."

"And that's why you're here?"

"Yeah. I was actually looking for you."

"You were? How?"

"Senses."

"How did you become powerful?"

"I don't really know. I just started developing them when I was around twelve. My mum and step dad told me I was special. I guess they were somewhat correct."

"What kind of powers do you have?"

"All sorts. The basic ones like flight and speed and strength and intelligence and durability and invisibility and jumping. And some less common ones such as danger sense, force fields, healing factor; you've seen that one, temperature resistance, hypnokinesis, invulnerability, levitation, mind blast, mind control /and/ resistance, omnilingualism, power absorption: the list goes on." Louis smiled.

"What is mind blast?"

"The ability to manipulate one's mind into making them forget things, feel pain, or even cause death upon them."

"And omnilingualism?"

"The ability to decipher any and every language."

"Oh, cool!" Louis would be on the edge of his seat if it weren't for the binds of the ropes holding him against the back. "Oh, and you mentioned earlier something about you growing weak. How did that happen?"

"All I had was cereal for breakfast, and that was hours ago. Growing teens need to eat."

"Yeah, I would know. And like- wait. Hours ago?!?!"

"Yes. It's about half six."

"What time did you leave your flat?"

"Around nine."

"You're meaning to tell me you spent nine and hours to get here?"

"Nine hours? No it took me ten minutes to get here."

"But we've been talking for half an hour!" The superhero laughed.

"We've been talking for three hours, Louis."

"No we haven't!"

"Yes, we have. When I got in here, you were all out of it and you ended up blacking out. Then you woke up again after five hours when I told you the drug was wearing off. After an hour, you're back to normal and we've been talking ever since."

"Are you using that hypnokinesis on me?"

"I told you, I'm weak now. I can only limit myself until I find a way to get food in my stomach."

"But that's impossible."

"It's not. We really were talking for three hours."

"And how do you know?"

"I counted the time. Did you not notice my foot tapping?"

"That's why you did it?" The doors burst open before the latter could reply. The men were back, and this time, they were armed.

"Donc, c'est le huard qui a agressé mon ami avec une agrafeuse?" Louis wasn't the greatest at French, but he was positive he said something about friend and stapler.

"Oui." The other replied. Louis looked at the hero, then at he goons. With just one manipulation, he could easily defeat them.

As if he read Louis' thoughts. "Apportez la nourriture et le donner à moi." Something flashed in both the hero's and the goons' eyes and they walked out of the room without a word.

"You speak French?"

"I've been fluent even before my omnilingualism developed at fifteen."

"Well what did you say?"

"I told them to bring food and feed it to me."

"What? I haven't eaten anything since yesterday after school."

"I know. But once I'm stronger, I can have them feed you and then we can find away to escape." Louis nodded at the hero's whispers.

The two men reappeared through the heavy doors with a stack of toasted ham and cheese sandwiches. Louis' stomach practically rumbled through the binds. He was so hungry.

The man next to him had done something with the food. Louis guessed it was to make sure it wasn't tainted. After nodding, the slightly shorter man held up a hand covered in a latex glove and picked up a sandwich. The hero began taking carnivorous bites into it, devouring it in only four bites.

He burped after the fifth sandwich. The men halted their movements and simply waited patiently for him.

Out of nowhere, something at the very top of the ceiling popped and a long metal bar was swung at one of the men's head. He instantly fell to the ground, giving the now unbound hero a chance to free himself and hit the other. He used his superhuman agility to catch the plate and the remaining sandwiches.

He set the plate on Louis? Lap and quickly untied the restraints. Louis grabbed a sandwich from the plate as soon as his arms were free. He sat their and waited for the next move. With two goons knocked out, he didn't have much to worry about.

"There are more of them. A lot more of them. We need to get out of here before they find us." he grunted as he pulled a the vent barrier off and simply lifted Louis from the chair. That's when Louis' eyes widened.

The man was gigantic. He was about three times his original size. Louis figured that was one of his powers, but still. He was huge.

"Aren't you going to come with me?"

"Yeah, just a second." Louis watched as he minimized to his original size and grabbed the vent barrier before flying into vent and closing it.

"Thank you."

"It's what I'm here for, Louis. Now come on. Let's get out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, I had (and still have) a bunch of prompts that gotta get done.


End file.
